1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a device for making nano-scale particles of titanium dioxide and a method of making nano-scale particles of titanium dioxide using the device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nano-scale particles of titanium dioxide have excellent anti-ultraviolet and self-cleaning properties, and ageing resistance. The common methods for synthesis of nano-scale particles of titanium dioxide are the hydrothermal process, chemical deposition process, and the sol-gel process. The sol-gel process commonly uses a titanate to produce the nano-scale particles of titanium dioxide, which is simple, environmentally friendly, and not costly. However, during the sol-gel process, the titanium dioxide particles are prone to agglomeration which badly affects the properties of the nano-scale particles of titanium dioxide.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.